Charish Hope
by shaggzgurl
Summary: Charish is a girl that works back stage in the WWE, but instead of running from her past like her friends, she's not afraid to tell people about her past and why she is in such good shape. R for later chapters
1. That's Why I Was There

Charish sat up and looked around wildly. She saw nothing out of the ordinary in her hotel room. Her room mate and best friend Melany Stewart lay in the mirroring bed next to hers and the room was dark. She threw the blankets off and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her bright blue eyes stared at her face and body in disgust. Don't get me wrong, she had the perfect body. 5"7' 119 pounds, 28 DD breasts, a chisled midsection, long built legs, a beautiful face and long black hair. She turned from the full lenght mirror as the room began to steam. She pulled her gold silk nighty over her head and stepped under the water. She closed her eyes then opened them instantly as pictures of her ex fiance flashed past her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'He's gone Charish, you made sure of that.' She told her self and then bathed herself and got out. She wrapped a towel around her nude form and walked into the main room with her nighty in hand. She threw it into her bag and pulled out her stage hand clothes. Black slacks, black shirt, and black VANS. She lifted her friends mat and her friend landed on the floor with an 'oomf' and then sat up. "I'm awake." She said then stood. "Get ready. We have to be there soon." Charish said and sat on the bed to pull her shoes on.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Melany said and walked into the bathroom with her clothes in hand. She reamerged a few minutes later fully dressed and ready to go. They grabbed their keys and walked out the door.

Charish walked into the building and pulled off her coat. "Charish." She heard and turned to see Randy walking toward her in his fur hooded parka. "How have you been since the last time I saw you?" He asked and put an arm over her shoulder. "I've been fine thanks." She said and removed his arm and turned to him. "Is there a reason for you kindness?" She asked and he gave her a confused look. "Maybe you don't remember. The last time I saw you, you called me a pussy licking cunt because I turned you down for a dance. So now, what is the reason for the kindness?" She asked and he chuckled. "That was like four months ago Charish. Let the past go. I'm all about the future. Look I was wondering if you'd like to come out to a club with me and the guys?" He asked and she looked at him skeptically. "Why?" She asked. "Why not. Look it'll be fun. Here is my cell phone number...Dave wait up... call me if you decide to go." He said handing her a slip of paper and walking off after a man that she had seen before. He was called the Animal. He looked huge, but so was her ex fiance. 'Look where his 'bigness' got him.' She thought as she walked away.

"Hey I heard Randy gave you an invitation to come to the club tonight." Melany said as they cleaned up the catering room. "How do you know that?" She asked looking at her friend over the table they were lifting. "Cause he invited me too. You should come. It will be fun I promise. It'll get Mike off your mind." Charish dropped the table and looked at Melany with a death glare. "I have not thought about that dick head in 7 years." Melany said and stormed out of the room. She walked into Dave and pushed him aside. "Move." She told him with a growl and kept walking until she out in the cold in her tee shirt. She watched the snow fall and sighed then watched her breath hit the air and turn cold itself. "You know, you shouldn't be out here without a coat on." She heard and turned to see the Animal looking at her from the doorway. She huffed at him and turned back around. She heard footsteps then felt a jacket being put on her. She welcomed it and looked over at Dave who now stood next to her. "Beautiful out here isn't it?" He asked and she nodded. He looked over at her and saw that her hands were starting to turn blue. "Come on." He said and took her hand in his. She pulled from his grasp and walked further into the night. "Come on girl. Just come inside before you catch a cold." He called but got no answer. He sighed and went back into the building to get Randy.

Melany said bye to Randy and Dave then closed the door. She looked over and saw that Charish was doing push ups on the floor next to her bed. "There is no way in hell that you are going to get out of shape working at the WWE." Melany said with a smile as she sat on her bed looking at her friend. She watched as the muscles under the skin flexed and unflexed. She had always been jealous of Charishs figure. She was a small waisted person herself, but she had little to no muscle. "I'm not worried about being out of shape." Charish told her then stopped doing push ups and sat on the side of her head and looked at Melany. "Then what? It's not what I said was it. Look, I'm sorry for bringing up old memories ok? But you need to get out there and date again. Staying off the hosre is going to give the ex the advantage. He's out there right now dating." She said and Charish laughed. "What's so funny?" Melany asked cracking a smile. "Mike is dead. That was why I went to prison."

OH, bet you weren't expecting that now were you? Haha, keeping you all on your toes. Hope you like my new story. Have fun reading it! Reviews! I expect Reviews! hahaha only if you want to post them. 


	2. The Night Doesn't Have to End Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any one from the WWE. I wish I did though.

Melany looked at Charish in shock. "Yes, I was in prison. That is why I never finished school, that is why I never went to college. That is why I work out so much." Charish told her. Melany stood from her bed and moved away from Charish. "You're not scared are you?" She asked while she stood. She took a step toward Melany but Melany backed away from her. "Mel, come on, this is ridiculous. Have I ever given you a reason to fear me? I went to prison. So what? I did a crime, I did my time and that's the end of it. I'm not going to hurt you Mel. Mike had it coming to him. He used to beat me, called me weak, do bad things to me. Things that no 18 year old girl should ever have to do. You have given me no reason to want to hurt you. Don't fear me. I'm just Charish Hope, a young wonam from New Jersey working for the WWE." Charish told her and Melany moved to the door. "It's just a lot to digest all at once. I just need a little time by myself." She said and opened the door.

Randy watched as Melany and Charish walked in the door smiling at each other then busting into laughter. He waved them over and they began to walk toward him and Dave. They got there and smiled at the two men. "Hello ladies." Randy said in his best Val Venus impersonation. They laughed at him and Charish put her hand on his chest. Fire spread through his body and he looked at her with lust in his eyes. She looked at Dave and Dave just smiled down at the two women. 'Grind On Me' by Pretty Ricky came on and Charish pulled Randy out to the dance floor while Melany pulled Dave out. They danced most of the night and when it came close to closing time Charish and Dave were the only two still out on the dance floor. "How can they have so much stamina?" Randy asked as he took a sip of his beer. "Look, you can't tell her I told her this ok? She promised me to secrecy." She said and he looked at her. "So, what is your name anyway?" Dave asked finally realizing he didn't know the girls name. She turned to him and ground to him front to front. "Charish, Charish Hope." She told him and he stopped dancing. "You mean the girl that went to prison for killing her boyfriend?" He asked in awe. "Fiance. But yeah the same girl." She told him and he blew out a breath. "I thought you had a life sentance." He said not really realizing that he was grinding with a murderer. "Six years good time. If I stayed good I only had to stay in for six years. The sentance was six to life." She told him and he nodded. "She's a murderer?" Randy asked and looked at Charish still on the dance floor with Dave. He felt even more blood rush to his lower regions. "She killed her fiance." Melany told him and he looked at her in shock. "What?" "She killed him because of all the rude things he did and said." She said and he nodded. "Just be careful around her. I don't want you to get hurt ok?" She asked and he nodded then looked back at the two on the dance floor.

Charish walked into her room and sat on her bed. Dave walked into the room with a smile on his face. "What?" She asked then laughed when he closed the door and moved away from it. "Who says the night has to end right now?" He asked as he pushed her back onto the bed, climbed over her and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him back in passion. They began to strip the other of their clothing. "God you are beautiful." He told her as he kissed each breast and moved to her stomach. "You're not to bad looking yourself." She told him and he laughed with her. He parted her thighs and moved back up her body. "Not that bad looking?" He asked, she smiled at him and nodded. "Well, that was a different reply." He told her and slowly moved into her. "Mmmmmmm, that feels good. Ok you're hott." She confessed and he smiled. "I knew you digged me." He said and she laughed while opening her eyes and looking up at him. "You knew did you?" She asked and he nodded. She flipped them over so she was straddling him. She began to bounce on him and he grabbed her hips as he closed his eyes. She threw her head back as he orgasm crashed over her and she leaned her head forward. He flipped them back over and began to pound in and out of her. She had three more orgams before his came. "That was great." She sighed out when he moved off of her. "Yeah, I'll call you sometime." He told her as he climbed out of the bed. "What? You're not going to stay?" She asked pulling the sheets up to cover her body. "My wife is waiting for me in my room. I'll call ya." He told her and left the room. 


End file.
